


Margariten

by VisViridis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisViridis/pseuds/VisViridis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dienstleistungsjobs sind die härtesten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margariten

Margariten

Margariten

[i]„Es ist brutal, hässlich und ziemlich eklig.“[/i]  
~Cameron (Dr. House) über Sex~

 

1* 

 

Verschwommen spiegelt sich mein Gesicht in dem kümmerlichem Rest Rotwein, der sich noch in meinem Glas befindet. Meine Augen wirken seltsam leer, fast blind und ich registriere wage, das meine Frisur ziemlich abscheulich aussieht. Er scheint sich nicht daran zu stören. Die angebrochene Flasche steht daneben, dunkelgrün und halb leer und verstaubt. Eigentlich würde ich ihn lieber austrinken und dann leicht beschwipst mit einem Taxi nach Hause fahren, anstatt hier auf dem dreckigen Teppich zu liegen und irgendwelche unartikulierten Laute von mir zu geben, aber leider geht das nicht. Job ist nun mal Job, auch wenn ich kaum etwas mehr hasse, als Sex auf dem Boden zwischen dem verdrecktem Mobiliar irgendwelcher Versager.  
Vielleicht gehört es aber auch bei jeder Art von Arbeit dazu, sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad hin zu hassen. Und ich rede mir gerne ein, dass das hier eine ganz normale Arbeit ist, wie jede andere auch. 

[i] „Jaqueline! Jaaaaa!“[/i]

Dienstleistungsjobs sind die härtesten. 

Laut stöhnend bäumt sich der Mann über mir auf und ich weiß, dass es langsam mal an der Zeit wäre, dass sich auch bei mir die ersten Anzeichen von Erregung feststellen lassen, aber ich komme mir vor wie ein Stück Rind beim Fleischbeschau, wenn er meine Brüste knetet und er nennt mich ständig Jaqueline, was mir gewaltig auf die Nerven geht. Tatsächlich hat mich kaum ein Kerl beim Sex so kalt gelassen. Gut, dass er betrunken ist und nichts davon mitbekommt. Wenn ich es nur auch wäre! Selten war Rotwein so verlockend, wie der, den er auf dem Tisch hat stehen lassen, als er meinte, es wäre an der Zeit anzufangen. Aber das liegt sicher auch ein wenig an der Qualität. Ein wirklich guter Tropfen! Und ich kann das beurteilen, ich trinke oft. Teil eines alten Rituals aus meiner Anfangszeit, fast schon ein Relikt.

Als ich gerade angefangen hatte waren es immer mindestens drei Gläser, bevor ich mich überwinden konnte mit dem geschäftlichem anzufangen. Anders hätte ich es nicht ausgehalten, glaube ich. Damals vertrug ich auch noch nicht viel und war ziemlich schnell betrunken, aber mitbekommen habe ich leider trotzdem alles und mir hinterher die Haut geschrubbt bis sie Krebsrot war. Dann wurde das Geld knapp und was soll ich sagen? Sie zahlen weniger, wenn du betrunken bist.  
Mittlerweile trinke ich kaum noch ein Glas aus.  
Erfolgreich abgewöhnt.  
Erfolgreich abgestumpft. 

[i] „Ich will dich. Jetzt!“[/i]

Ich habe mich auch immer stundenlang mit meinen Kunden unterhalten und Interesse geheuchelt und mir jedes noch so kleine Detail gemerkt, damit ich mir einreden konnte sie zu kennen und mir nicht ganz so schäbig vorkommen zu müssen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, kommt mir das alles ziemlich dämlich vor. Und natürlich hat es auch nichts geholfen. Ich habe mich vor mir selbst so sehr geekelt, dass ich, kaum war die Wohnung meines Kunden außer Sichtweiße, in den nächst besten Mülleimer gekotzt habe. Das tue ich immer noch. Mich ekeln. Und leider auch kotzen. Vielleicht bin ich dafür noch nicht kaputt genug. Oder hört so etwas ganz einfach nie auf?

Wie der Liebhaber der bedauernswerten Jaqueline heißt, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ist auch nicht wichtig. Man legt so viele merkwürdige Gewohnheiten, deren man sich zu Anfang bedient hat, irgendwann ab. Erst dann wird einem bewusst, wie sehr man diese Kleinigkeiten eigentlich braucht, um nicht völlig verrückt zu werden. Es ist so leicht sich selbst zu Grunde zu richten, das es beinahe lachhaft ist. 

Der Mann, der sich über mir austobt, klingt wie ein Asthmatiker, so rasselnd geht sein Atem. Es interessiert mich nicht wirklich. Heute Abend lässt mich alles kalt. Zu kalt. Ich sollte vielleicht wieder anfangen zu trinken, oder zu rauchen, oder zu kiffen, einfach weil es so schön ins Bild einer Nutte passt. Besser ich denke nicht weiter darüber nach; kommt sicher gar nicht gut, wenn ich mitten drin das kotzen anfange. Dafür ist wahrscheinlich selbst er noch nicht betrunken genug.  
Er Grunzt.  
Es ist wirklich ziemlich widerlich, aber es wird schon gehen. Irgendwie geht es immer.

Außerdem kenne ich die verschiedensten Methoden, das Geschehen um mich herum auszublenden.

Beispielsweiße könnte ich den Wein anstarren und über Jahrgang und Geschmack sinnieren und versuchen mich an die Schwere, die er auf der Zunge hinterlassen hat zu erinnern, während ich Worte wie „Hengst“ oder „Tiger“ durch zusammengepresste Zähne zische und mich laut stöhnend unter ihm winde. Aber ich kenne mich nicht sonderlich gut aus mit Weinen und ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch nicht besonders. Jemand, wie ich, schielt immer zuerst auf das Preisschild und im nüchternen Zustand reicht das einfach nicht aus.  
Dieser hat mehr gekostet, als ich in drei Monaten verdiene.

[i] „Ohhhhhhh.... Ja!! Das ist gut![/i]

Sehr beliebt ist es auch die Maserungen im Holz zu zählen, wie ich mir habe sagen lassen, aber die Decke ist weiß getüncht und ich kann beim Sex schlecht die ganze Zeit den Tisch links neben mir anstarren. Auch wenn der Anblick sicher angenehmer wäre, als sein dickes, rotes Gesicht mit den glänzenden Augen und der Warze genau zwischen Oberlippe und Nase. 

[i] „Jaqueline!“[/i] 

Was überhaupt nicht funktioniert ist Zuhören. 

[i] „Ich liebe dich, Jaqueline!“[/i]

Das kriegst du auch nur von Betrunkenen zu hören!  
Mein Name ist übrigens Hinata und ich schreibe beim Sex gedanklich Einkaufslisten. 

Das nächste, was er von sich gibt, ist kaum mehr als Laut zu interpretieren und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Es ist so lächerlich. Es ist so erbärmlich.

Ich sollte Brot kaufen, dringend! Der Bäcker um die Ecke hat herrlich Frisches, aber meine Finanzen sind ziemlich im Keller, weil die Miete schon wieder gestiegen ist, also muss es das aus dem Supermarkt tun. Einmal habe ich mit Ino zusammen welches gebacken. Nie wieder habe ich etwas so herrliches gegessen! Ihr Vater war Bäcker gewesen, das hatte sie mir einmal erzählt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie selbst gefallen an den Teigwaren finden könnte. Normalerweise interessiert sie sich nur für Blumen. Es hat Spaß gemacht, irgendwie, aber wir haben es trotzdem nie wiederholt und werden das wohl auch nicht.  
Es war das erste Mal, das ich sie hab weinen sehen. Beim Brotbacken. Sie hatte Mehl im Gesicht und hat geweint. 

Der Schmerz kommt plötzlich und schnell und sehr sehr heftig. Alles wie immer. Alles entsetzlich. Die Frage ist da: warum tue ich das eigentlich? Und die Antwort fehlt.  
Haltsuchend krallen sich meine Finger in den Teppich. Billiges Material und er mieft, Tatsachen, die so gar nicht zum teuren Wein passen. Ist sicher nicht seine Wohnung.

Eigentlich wollte ich mal wieder Eis in meinem Gefrierfach einlagern. Gesellschaft für die grünen Bohnen. Aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen diesmal den guten Käse zu kaufen und er ist gerade im Sonderangebot. Vielleicht kriege ich ja Kartoffeln, dann werde ich die Bohnen dazu essen. Wahrscheinlicher ist aber, dass ich keine kriege und Bohnen mit Bohnen esse. 

Natürlich stöhne ich trotzdem und schreie dämliche Bezeichnungen, die ihm das Gefühl geben sollen, er wäre der Größte im Bett. Ich weiß, dass es besser ist, wenn man den Kunden ihren richtigen Namen entgegenächzt, aber er wird es wohl kaum bemerken, weiß ja nicht mal mehr, dass ich nicht seine geliebte Jaqueline bin. Ich kann es ihm aber nicht vorwerfen, schließlich ist er der Kunde und nicht ich. Die, die zahlen, können brabbeln, was sie wollen, aber wir Nutten haben diese Narrenfreiheit nicht.  
Gekaufte Sklaven sind wir und auch wenn wir ständig behaupten, dass es nur für die eine Nacht ist, so wissen wir doch alle, dass das nicht stimmt. Mit dem Sonnenaufgang geht unsere Knechtschaft zuende und wir werden wieder die Menschen, die wir einmal waren. Reden uns ein, dass wir noch immer frei sind und uns selbst gehören. Immer wieder die selben Phrasen, bis es Abend wird und wir unsere Freiheit in die Hände Anderer legen. Jeder Sonnenstrahl erinnert uns an die Zeit davor und das die Nächte anders geworden sind, erschreckend anders, so erschreckend, dass wir hoffen, die Sonne möge bleiben.  
Und die Nächte kommen und mit ihnen die Knechtschaft. Natürlich. Gekaufte Sklaven für die Ewigkeit, ein paar Stunden gehören wir dir, dann jemand anderen, aber nie uns selbst. Wer will das schon wahr haben?

Der Schinken ist auch billiger, aber ich esse lieber Käse und streiche ihn daher und setzte dafür Toilettenpapier auf meine Liste. 

Der Ruck, der durch den Körper über mir geht, signalisiert mir, dass es endlich vorbei ist. 

 

Bleischwer fühlen sich meine Beine an und ich betäube den Geruch von Sperma mit dem Rest Rotwein aus meinem Glas. Irgendwo in seiner Hose, finde ich ein Portmonee. Ich weiß, dass wir Zweihundert ausgemacht hatten, nehme mir aber trotzdem alles.  
Gelegenheit macht Diebe und er schnarcht so schön.

Ich trinke die Flasche leer und rufe mir ein Taxi, das ich von seinem Geld bezahle, weil es mir in diesem Moment verlockender erscheint, als jeder Schinken der Welt, dann stelle ich mich unter die Dusche und schrubbe meine Haut, bis sie ganz rot ist und schmerzt und juckt. 

Obwohl ich betrunken bin und nach Seife rieche und mir einrede, dass gar nichts passiert ist und ich das doch schon so lange mache, ist mir unsagbar schlecht. Es war eine wirklich beschissenen Nacht.

Und nur wenig später hänge ich kotzend über der Kloschüssel. 

So viele Methoden sich davon abzulenken, aber keine funktioniert. 

*** 

 

Margariten sind meine Lieblingsblumen. Zart und weiß und unaufdringlich. Alles andere als prunkvoll, aber doch irgendwie edel und mit der Zähigkeit von Unkraut. Ganz im Gegensatz zu all den exotischen Dingern, die in der linken Hälfte des Ladens mit ihren grellen Farben versuchen sich gegenseitig die Show zu stehlen. Preisen sich an wie die Nutten, mit all ihrer flüchtigen Pracht! Schönes Geschenk, das nur drei Tage hält, weil das Klima hier in Kenyei viel zu kalt ist für tropische und subtropische Pflanzen. Sogar die Venus-Fliegenfalle stirbt jeden Tag mehr, obwohl der ganze linke Bereich abgetrennt ist und heiß, wie die Wüste, mit schwerer, feuchter Luft. Ein Treibhaus in Miniaturausführung, das nicht all zu viel bringt. Ich gehe da eigentlich nie rein.

Mein Platz ist bei den Margariten, jeden Donnerstag von Sieben bis Zwölf und dann wieder ab Zwei, bis Ladenschluss. Jede Woche spiele ich einen Tag lang Blumenmädchen und lächle mein schüchternes Klein-Mädchen-Lächeln, das ich bis vor einem halben Jahr noch glaubte verlernt zu haben. Ich liebe diesen Job, auch wenn er eigentlich schlecht bezahlt ist und eintönig und anstrengend, aber ich sitze so gerne zwischen all den weißen Blumen und stelle mir vor, selbst so rein und weiß zu sein, wie all die Pflanzen um mich herum. 

Ino weiß, dass ich Geld Probleme habe und denkt, dass ich beinahe alles tue, um meine Miete aufzutreiben, aber sie weiß nicht, dass ich TATSÄCHLICH alles tue. Sie würde es auch nicht glauben. Und wenn sie es glauben würde, würde sie es nicht gutheißen und mich von Montag bis Freitag in ihrem Laden arbeiten lassen und mir das fünffache meines jetzigen Lohns zahlen und mich hinten im Laden wohnen lassen und so tun, als wäre das alles kein Problem. Aber es wäre ein Problem, ich bin ja nicht blind. Jeden Donnerstag, wenn die Lieferung kommt und sie dem Lieferjungen ein Bündel Geldscheine in die Hand drückt, hält sie es einen Moment zu lange fest und sie hat immer kein Wechselgeld mehr in der Kasse und die kleine Glasurne, in die manche Kunden gelegentlich ein paar Münzen werfen, um den Kindern in irgendeinem weit entferntem Land etwas gutes zu tun, ist auch leer.  
Aber Ino spendet nichts, nie.  
Sie muss Blumen kaufen. Jede Woche, weil sie immer von jeder Sorte genug da haben muss. Ihre Gestecke sind wirklich wunderschön, doch niemand gibt ihr das Geld, das sie wert sind. Aber Ino kann den Laden nicht verkaufen, oder vermieten, oder sich einen anderen Job suchen, weil es das Geschäft ihrer Eltern war und sie ihre gesamte Kindheit hier verbracht hat und weil sie Blumen liebt. Immer noch. Auch wenn sie kein Geld damit verdienen kann, ständig abnimmt und ewig auf die ausländischen Pflanzen warten muss, die dann nicht abgeholt werden. So wie die Venus-Fliegenfalle, die seit sechs Wochen auf ihren Käufer wartet, der es vor acht Wochen für nötig hielt betrunken in ein Auto zu steigen und im Krankenhaus nicht mehr aufgewacht ist. Ino hat getobt und ich musste sie davon abhalten, die Pflanze zu verbrennen, als sie zwei Wochen später endlich ankam. 

Der Lieferjunge ist gerade weg und hat Kistenweiße Blumen dagelassen. Ich öffne eine und fühle mich unendlich leicht, als sich mir lauter weiße Blüten entgegenrecken. Meine geliebten Margariten. 

„Ah, gut! Ich dachte schon, dass sie diesmal keine mehr haben! Bring sie gleich rüber zu mir, ich muss noch fünf Gestecke vorbereiten. Der Sohn der Naganos heiratet und seine Mutter hat bei mir den Tischschmuck bestellt. Bei MIR! Ich sage dir Hinata, das werden die schönsten Gestecke, die ich je gemacht habe und dann muss sie mir einen schönen Batzen Geld dafür bezahlen! Ha!“ Sie strahlt mich an, als wäre sie persönlich die Glückliche, die den Geschäftserben heiratet. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie viel Geld für den Tischschmuck bekommen wird und lächle trotzdem und nicke, weil ich sie nicht deprimieren will. 

Ein Luftzug bringt die Glöckchen an der Türe zum klingeln, untrügliches Zeichen für Kundschaft. Eine Blonde Frau, wahrscheinlich etwas älter als Ino, schiebt einen dunkelhaarigen Mann in den Laden. Er protestiert lautstark und ich muss mir ehrlich das Lachen verkneifen, als das Pärchen mitten im Geschäft einen Streit vom Zaun bricht. 

„Das. Ist. Verschwendung! Was willst du mit den ganzen Rosen? Die werden in irgendeiner Vase vergammeln und bis du sie wegschmeißt nur im Weg rumstehen!“ Ich kann Ino gerade noch davon abhalten dazwischen zu gehen und sich in den Streit einzumischen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt zu Wort gekommen wäre. 

„Oh, das ist ja mal wieder so typisch! Alles muss immer irgendeinen Nutzen haben! Das etwas einfach nur mal schön aussehen und gut riechen soll, kann „Mann“ ja nicht nachvollziehen! Warum gehst du überhaupt mit mir aus? Ja wohl auch nicht, weil ich NÜTZLICH bin!“ sie scheint nur Luft zu holen, um weiter zetern zu können. Ihr Freund hat jedenfalls keine Chance sie zu unterbrechen.

„Wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen und ich bestehe darauf, das mein Liebster mir zumindest ein mal im Jahr Rosen schenkt! Das macht man so. Punkt. Und jetzt kauf mir einen dicken Strauß davon, damit ich vor Konan richtig angeben kann! Pein schenkt ihr nämlich nie Blumen.“ Sie grinst boshaft und mir wird klar, dass die gute sich wohl nicht halb so viel aus Blumen macht, wie sie behauptet. 

„Der hat recht.“ Aber er scheint zu resignieren, stapft missmutig zum Verkaufstresen und gibt die Bestellung seiner Freundin auf. 

„Rosen. Ein Straus.“  
„Extragroß!“ Ruft die Blonde und ich kann sehn wie er die Augen verdreht.  
„Wie nervig.“ Ich hole einen von Inos schönsten und größten und wünsche mir wie immer, wenn ich eine von ihren Arbeiten in den Händen halte, dass auch mir einmal jemand etwas so schönes schenkt, aber das ist natürlich alles Quatsch! Meine Beziehungen sind alle schrecklich und kurzweilig und ich wäre wirklich bescheuert, wenn ich mich mit Blumen bezahlen lassen würde. Aber mein dummes, sehnsüchtiges Herz reist Wunden in meine Brust, die ich nicht gebrauchen kann und weckt Wünsche in mir, die sich niemals erfüllen werden. Ich nehme einen Stift und mache aus der sechs auf dem Preisschild eine acht und setze eine eins davor. Wahrscheinlich kommt er sowieso nie wieder und das hier ist der erste Straus, den ich nicht unter Wert verkaufe. 

„Wenn sie das Wasser regelmäßig wechseln und die Stile unten schräg abschneiden, werden sie lange ihre Freude daran haben!“ Die Blonde strahlt, aber er murmelt nur etwas unverständliches. Etwas grob drückt er seiner Freundin die Blumen in die Hände und zerrt sie zur Tür. Und es klingt wie purer Hohn, als er ein „Wiedersehen!“ über die Schultern wirft. Dann ist er auch schon draußen. Der kommt definitiv nie wieder!  
Immerhin. 18 Son für einen Strauß Rosen, das muss ich meiner Chefin noch beichten. 

***

 

Ich hätte laufen sollen.  
Kein Eis, keine Kartoffeln, kein Schinken und eigentlich auch kein Käse, oder zumindest nicht der, den ich vorhatte zu kaufen. Ich drehe die Packung in meinen Händen hin und her. Drei Son. Das Leben ist zu teuer für mich geworden und wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich anfangen Donnerstags anschaffen zu gehen. Nie wieder Blumenmädchen, nie wieder Margariten. Das wäre dann tatsächlich noch ein Stückchen weniger Normalität für etwas so lächerlich profanes, wie Schinken und Käse. Drei Son sind mehr, als man glauben möchte.

Der Supermarkt ist groß und hat ein breites Sortiment an Lebensmitteln, Putzmitteln, Alltagsgegenständen und leider auch an Blumen. Gestecke vom Fliesband, billig, bunt und grässlich! Ich könnte kotzen, wenn ich es sehe. Der Gedanke, die ganzen Abscheulichkeiten zu zertreten, oder besser gleich zu verbrennen, wird auf einmal ungeheuer attraktiv, als ich die weißen Blumen sehe. Winzig kleine Sträußchen, symmetrisch, rund und in Plastik verpackt, zwischen Hundefutter in Blechdosen und Zahnpastatuben.  
Was ich noch viel schlimmer finde: den Blonden Idioten, der hinter mir steht und scheinbar tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken spielt eines dieser hässlichen Dinger zu kaufen! Obwohl sie scheußlich sind, langweilig und, wie ich gerade feststelle, noch nicht einmal echt.  
Plastikblumen. Mir wird ganz kalt. Ino würde schreien und toben und die Blumen in einen Müllsack stopfen; Ich würde sie nicht aufhalten.  
Er starrt immer noch auf das Regal vor mir. Am liebsten würde ich mich umdrehen und ihn anschnauzen, dass er seiner Freundin gefälligst echte Blumen schenken soll, individuell zusammengestellt im ‚Yamanaka’s Flowers’ zum schönsten aller Sträuße! Aber natürlich tue ich das nicht, ich bin nicht Ino und leider auch nicht dreist genug, um auf derartige Weiße Werbung für ihren Laden zu machen. Also drehe ich mich um und gehe deprimierter, als ich sein sollte, in Richtung Kasse. Ohne den Käse.

Er starrt mir hinterher. 

Und ich bin irritiert. Männer schenken mir für gewöhnlich nicht diese Art von Blick, nie, nicht einmal Nachts, wenn ich sie verführe. Meine Kunden betrachten mich wie ein Stück Fleisch, lüstern, grimmig, manchmal auch verzweifelt. Und das Blumenmädchen sieht niemand, weil es versteckt sitzt, zwischen weiß und grün, so herrlich unscheinbar, wie ich Nachts nicht mehr bin. 

Sein Blick ist verzückt, leicht unfokussiert. Ein seltsam verträumter Glanz in den Augen und ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, starrt er in meine Richtung, als wäre er Gedanklich gerade ganz woanders. Er sieht aus, als würde er träumen. Ob er mich vielleicht gar nicht wahrnimmt? 

Er ist schon hübsch und mein Herz schreit sehnsüchtig all die Wünsche, die ich längst aufgegeben habe, als ich um die Ecke biege und er aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwindet. Aber mein Herz ist dumm. Entsetzlich dumm. Ich verliebe mich nicht, auch nicht in jemanden, der lieber in meine Richtung starrt als auf weißes Plastik in Form von Blumen. 

Die Warteschlange an der Kasse ist lang, wie immer. Und in den Gesichtern der Wartenden spiegelt sich ausnahmslos Unmut wider. Die Kinder der Mutter vor mir schreien pausenlos und gehen mir damit gewaltig auf die Nerven, aber sie scheint es zu ignorieren. Ich bin die letzte in der Schlange, aber sicher nicht lange. Das Geschäft geht beneidenswert gut.  
Die Person, die sich hinter mir einreiht, ist ausgerechnet der Träumer von vorhin, aber irgendwie stört es mich nicht. Mir gefällt der Anblick seines Einkaufskorbes. Alkohol, Zigaretten und Ramen. Sehr viel Ramen! Aber keine Blumen. Ich lächle ihn an, mit meinem schönsten Lächeln, das ich zustande bringe. 

Er sieht es nicht, weil er in eine andere Richtung schaut. 

*** 

 

Sasuke Uchiha ist kein häufiger Kunde im ‚Yamanaka’s Flowers’ und auch kein gern gesehener. Ich habe ihn erst einmal hier angetroffen und mich schon damals gewundert, was einen Mann, wie ihn, in ein derartiges Geschäft treibt. Groß, schlank, gutaussehend, mit teurem Anzug und grimmigem Gesicht. Da war nichts, das vermuten lies, er würde sich auch nur im entferntesten etwas aus Blumen machen, oder der eingerosteten Tradition, einer Freundin welche zu schenken. Realist durch und durch und sicherlich ist er weiter davon entfernt ein Romantiker zu sein, als die Gieskanne in meiner Hand. Es ist nicht viel Menschenkenntnis erforderlich für diese Analyse. 

Sein Gesicht ist noch genauso blas und starr, wie letztes Mal und es ist keine Überraschung, als er Sonnenblumen verlangt. Dutzende. Und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen bleibt kalt, eine Tatsache, die mich damals schon nicht überrascht hat, ganz im Gegensatz zu Inos merkwürdig steifer Haltung, oder der seltsam verzerrten Stimme, oder den von Hass durchtränktem Blick. 

Er will alle. Genau wie letztes Mal. Wie jedes Mal. Gestecke, Sträuße, einzelne Blumen, Hauptsache, sonnengelb und schön. Ob er weiß, dass es bei der Konkurrenz mindestens genauso viele und qualitativ gleichwertige gibt? Ob es ihn interessiert? Ich erinnere mich noch genau an Inos Zögern, wie sie mit sich gerungen hat. Keine wollte sie ihm geben, hat Minutenlang nur abwechselnd auf ihre Hände gestarrt, die zitternd Blätter von Rosen abgezupft hatten, und auf die kleine Glasurne, halbvoll mit kleinen rostigen Münzen.  
Sie hat damals nur eine behalten und ihm alle anderen zum dreifachen Preis verkauft. Ich glaube, er hat es gemerkt, weil sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, das Preisschild umzuschreiben, aber ihm war es egal und er hat auch nicht danach gefragt. 

Aber ich habe es, fassungslos und verwirrt. 

Es war das erste und bis heute einzige Mal, dass ich Ino Blumen zu einem Preis habe verkaufen sehen, der ihrer Arbeit würdig war.  
Immer und immer wieder habe ich ihr gesagt, dass sie die Preise etwas anheben soll, aber jedes Mal meinte sie es sei geschäftsschädigend, bis ich es eingesehen und das Streiten mit ihr aufgegeben hatte. Es war ja auch nicht so, als würde sie dem Lieferjungen das Geld nicht geben. 

Also: „Warum?“  
Sie hat nicht gleich geantwortet.  
Dann: „Weil es geschäftsschädigend ist.“  
Und: „Weil ich nicht will, dass er wiederkommt!“  
„Aber du weißt, dass du das Geld brauchst, oder?“  
Ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht brannte sich in mein Gedächtnis, wie die Tränen an jenem Nachmittag, an dem sie mir gezeigt hat, wie man Brot backt.  
„Er kommt ja trotzdem wieder. Er kommt... jedes Mal.“  
Und er ist wiedergekommen. 

 

Die Glöckchen klingeln und ein junger Mann kommt in den Laden gestürzt, seine Wangen sind Gerötet, die blonden Haare vom Wind zerzaust. Mein Herz macht einen seltsamen aufgeregten Hüpfer und ich muss unweigerlich an meine kleinen weißen Lieblingsblumen denken – und an Plastik. Es tut unglaublich gut ihn hier zu sehen, in einem echten Blumenladen, im „Yamanaka’s Flowers“. Aber ich bringe kein Wort heraus, starre nur auf den teuren Anzug und das kleine, weiße Namensschild, auf dem kein Name steht. Er sieht ein wenig aus wie ein Bankier.

„Hallo, kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? Suchen sie etwas Besonderes für einen besonderen Menschen? Vielleicht einen schönen Strauß mit herrlich gelben Sonnenblumen?“ Ino strahlt ihn an, aber ihr Lächeln hat einen Riss. Natürlich, bedient sie erst alle anderen Kunden, bevor sie sich erbarmt dem Uchiha das gewünschte zu verkaufen. 

Er wirkt unsicher, schielt etwas auffällig in meine Richtung und ich merke, wie meine Ohren rot werden. Lachhaft!  
Wahrscheinlich spiele ich zu oft Blumenmädchen und bilde mir ein zu sein, was ich längst nicht mehr bin. Andererseits ist es schön diesen alten, fast vergessenen Teil von mir mal wieder zu spüren, auch wenn ich jetzt schon weiß, dass es mich nicht glücklich machen kann. 

„Ähm... ich interessiere mich mehr für Margariten.“ Er lacht verlegen, ein herrlich breites Lachen.  
„Da kommen sie aber genau richtig! Wir haben erst heute eine Lieferung frischer Blumen bekommen. Haben Sie vielleicht Interesse an einem Strauß?“ Ino bedeutet mir eilig mit einer Auswahl an Blumen zu ihr zu treten, aber ich rühre keine einzige an, gehe stattdessen nach hinten in ihr Arbeitszimmer und dann... lache ich mich aus. Mich und mein ganzes beschissenes Leben. Die Tatsache, dass sich dieser Typ wohl in mich verknallt hat, ist einfach zu lächerlich! Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich hier nur heile Welt spiele, um nicht komplett durchzudrehen? Wie sehr würde sich sein Gesicht wohl vor Ekel und Abscheu verzerren, wenn ich ihm einen meiner Freier vorstelle? Es ist wirklich nicht lustig, aber ich halte mir den Bauch vor Lachen, muss mir auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht zu laut zu werden und weiß überhaupt nicht was ich fühle, weil alles nur noch kalt und dumpf und leer ist. 

Ich sinke auf den vom Staub bedeckten Boden und lausche der Stimme des Jungen, obwohl ich weiß, dass Ino da draußen eigentlich meine Hilfe braucht. Ihre Worte klingen zu steif und zu verkrampft, weil der Uchiha hier ist und ich warte trotzdem, bis ich den Wind in den Glöckchen höre, bevor ich wieder hinaus zu ihr trete.  
Ich bin eine Hure. Wie sollte ich eine Beziehung führen? Es käme einem Wunder gleich, wenn er mich noch wollte, nachdem er das wüsste und ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört an Wunder zu glauben. 

„Hinata, was ist los mit dir! Du solltest mir die Blumen bringen und nicht hinten im Laden verschwinden!“ Sie ist wütend, aber ich kann ihr jetzt schlecht erklären, warum ich diesen Jungen, der mir gefällt, nicht mit all meinem Charme zu umgarnen versuche, anstatt mich vor ihm zu verstecken. 

Ein Räuspern.  
„Da du ja offensichtlich keine anderen Kunden mehr zu bedienen hast, Ino, hättest du dann die Güte...“ Sie lässt Sasuke gar nicht erst aussprechen.  
„Wer hat dir erlaubt mich beim Vornahmen zu nennen?“ Es ist ein ziemlich groteskes Bild, wie Ino einen Kunden anschreit, noch dazu einen, der so gut bezahlt. Dummerweise ist es aber nicht lustig. Kein bisschen. Nicht einmal amüsant. 

Aber Kunden hat sie außer ihm wirklich keine mehr im Laden und so stapfte sie unglücklich durch den Laden und sammelt alles ein, was Gelb und groß und schön ist. Eigentlich fasst Ino Blumen an, als seien sie aus Kristallglas, zerbrechlich und edel, aber nicht heute, nicht bei dem Uchiha und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Teil ihres abstrusen Plans ist, den Schwarzhaarigen aus ihrem Geschäft zu ekeln. 

„Das macht alles zusammen 400 Son!“ 

Zu viel. 200% zu viel, aber ihm ist es egal. Er ist so gar kühn genug ihr 500 zu geben, obwohl er es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen.

„Ich hab kein Wechselgeld in der Kasse. Entweder Sie bezahlen passend, oder die Blumen bleiben hier!“ Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern, völlig unbeteiligt.  
„Der Rest ist für Sie“, meint er, „Auf Wiedersehen.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck passt nicht zu seinen Worten, aber er geht trotzdem und überhört Inos „Lieber nicht!“. Ich werte das als gutes Zeichen. Besser als der Streit letztes Mal.

„Das ist geschäftsschädigend.“ Sage ich und sie nickt.  
„Er ist höfflicher geworden, findest du nicht?“ Sie gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schnauben hin und her pendelt. Diese Gespräche sind eindeutig nicht meine Stärke und Inos gleich zweimal nicht, aber wir versuchen es trotzdem. Sie hält das Geld immer noch in der Hand.

„War das jetzt Sarkasmus, Hinata?“  
„Ich denke schon.“ Mir ist nicht wirklich nach Grinsen zumute, aber ich tue es ihr zuliebe trotzdem. Sie zerknüllt etwas gequält lächelnd den 500–Son-Schein, bis ich ihn ihr aus der Hand nehme und in die Kasse stopfe.  
Ino sieht nicht gut aus.

„Hinata, sei doch so nett und bring mir eine Sonnenblume.“ Ich merke wie mir vor Sorge ganz schlecht wird.  
„Aber die hast du doch gerade eben alle verkauft!“ Das nächste Mal werde ich den Idioten bedienen! Aber sie grinst boshaft, was mich dann doch wieder beruhigt.  
„Alle? Wo denkst du hin! Ich gebe dem Arsch doch nicht alle meine Blumen, bloß, weil er meint es sich leisten zu können! Am liebsten hätte ich ihm seine 100 Son Trinkgeld um die Ohren gehauen, aber dann...“  
„Dann hättest du zugeben müssen, dass du ihn angelogen hast. Wenn du mich fragst keine schlechte Strategie ihn loszuwerden!“  
Sie lacht. Ein Glück!  
„Sie liegt hinten in dem Rosenkorb. Interessante Kombination, nicht wahr?“ Sie ist immer noch bleich wie der Tod und ich finde tatsächlich eine Sonnenblume zwischen zwei Duzend gelben Rosen. Aber ich kenne mich nicht so gut mit Blumen aus, woher soll ich also wissen, ob das eine Interessante Kombination ist? Ich reiche Ino den Korb, aber sie wollte wohl doch nur die eine Blume. 

Sie dreht sie hin und her und ihre Hand zittert. Sie sieht wirklich nicht gut aus.  
„Ihr Geburtstag?“  
„Ja. Du... kommst doch mit?“  
„Natürlich! Was dachtest du denn? Dass ich dich da alleine hin lasse?“  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände. Dann lacht sie plötzlich wieder.  
„Mensch, Hinata! Du kannst ja richtig energisch werden! Wer hätte das gedacht?“ Und ich muss wirklich schwer schlucken.  
„Danke.“ 

*** 

 

Der leichte Nieselregen trägt nicht gerade dazu bei meine oder Inos Laune zu heben, verschlechtert sie allerdings auch nicht wesentlich. Es ist einer dieser Abende, an denen sich einfach alles seltsam anfühlt. Der Wind, der Regen, die feuchten, bunten Blätter unter unseren Schuhen und die Kastanien, die ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich geben, wenn ich sie zertrete. Nass-kaltes Herbstwetter und die drückende Stimmung eines Friedhofs im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Alles in allem ziemlich beschissen und Ino sieht noch fahler und blasser aus, als heute Morgen. 

Die Grabsteine ragen symmetrisch aus dem Boden und die Blumen wirken reichlich lädiert vom Wetter der letzten Tage. Das Familiengrab der Harunos liegt ziemlich weit hinten, aber man sieht es schon vom Eingang aus, weil es hell zu leuchten scheint, von all dem Gelb, mit dem es beladen ist. Alles ist voller Sonnenblumen; ich erkenne die meisten von Inos Gestecken sofort. Auf dem schlichten grauen Stein stehen in weißen Lettern die Namen der Verstorbenen. Zu unterst Sakura Haruno, der Name von Inos bester Freundin.

Ich weiß nicht so wirklich, was ich sagen oder tun soll, also stehe ich einfach nur da und warte. Auf irgendetwas, vielleicht, dass es aufhört zu regnen, vielleicht auf die Tränen, die Ino nie weint, was weiß ich.  
Der Wind ist kalt und sie steht auch nur da und starrt auf den Stein und die unzähligen Gestecke, die sie sicher für genau diesen Platz gefertigt hat, weil sie weiß, dass Sasuke sie auf Sakuras Grab stellt und sich insgeheim sogar darauf verlässt, auch wenn sie jedes Mal hofft, dass er nicht wiederkommt.  
Dann legt sie die einzelne Blume, die sie mitgebracht hat, auf den Grabstein. So stehen wir da und tun nichts, bis Ino das Schweigen bricht. 

„Die beiden waren verlobt. Sie hat so glücklich ausgesehen, als sie mir den Ring gezeigt hat, dass ich noch nicht mal besonders eifersüchtig sein konnte.“ Ino starrt in den Himmel, weiß wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, warum sie mir das jetzt erzählt.  
„Als sie ihn kennen gelernt hat, dachte ich, dass diese Beziehung höchstens drei Wochen hält. Ich meine, na ja, du hast ihn ja gesehen. Er machte halt nicht den Eindruck, als sei er für die Monogamie gemacht. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war mein erster Gedanke: sie ist an ein verdammt hübsches Exemplar der Sorte Arschloch geraten. Aber Arsch bleibt Arsch, egal wie gut er aussieht.“ Sie lacht, ein freudloses, trauriges Lachen, in das ich einfach nicht einstimmen kann.

„Also hab ich ihr von ihm abgeraten. OK, ein bisschen war’s der Neid, aber sie hat eh nicht auf mich gehört. Sakura hat eigentlich schon immer dass getan, was sie wollte und sich von niemandem etwas vorschreiben lassen. Also ist sie ein paar mal mit ihm ausgegangen. Er hat sie in die teuersten und nobelsten Restaurants eingeladen und in die Oper und ins Theater. Ihren Geburtstag haben sie dann am anderen Ende der Welt gefeiert, am Strand. Das waren Dinge, die sie nicht kannte. Klar gefiel ihr das, es war wie ein Märchen, hat sie gesagt, als wäre sie Cinderella und Sasuke ihr Prinz. Sie war so verliebt, dass es wehgetan hat und ich dachte mir: Hey! Anscheinend hast du dich gewaltig in ihm getäuscht, die sind ja richtig glücklich zusammen! Tja und nach drei Monaten wollte sie dann plötzlich heiraten. Das war im Herbst, kurz nach ihrem Geburtstag.“

Sie sieht mich ein wenig verzweifelt an und ich hebe die Schultern.  
„So was wie Liebe soll es ja geben.“ Meine ich wage. Sie lacht nur leise und redet einfach weiter, scheint keinerlei Wertung von mir zu verlangen. 

„Die Hochzeit war für Frühjahr geplant, weil sie unbedingt unter Kirschblüten heiraten wollte. Richtig romantisch wollte sie es haben. Das Perfekte Happy End für das perfekte Märchen. Mit dem ersten Schnee kamen dann die ersten Probleme.“ Es hat aufgehört zu regnen und als Ino in die Hocke geht und die Arme um ihre Knie schlingt, scheint es fast so, als hätte sie vergessen wo sie ist.  
„Sakura hat sich verändert. Erst hab ich es kaum bemerkt, sie war etwas gereizt, aber das ging meistens so schnell wieder vorbei, dass ich es sofort vergaß. Aber es wurde immer schlimmer! Zeitweiße war sie richtig aggressiv, so kannte ich sie einfach nicht. Als ich sie darauf ansprach, ist sie mir immer nur ausgewichen. Bis ich sie dann einmal mit dem Zeug erwischte.“ Ihre Stimme bricht und sie schluchzt laut.  
„Ich konnte es erst gar nicht glauben! Ausgerechnet Sakura! Ausgerechnet sie, die immer die vernünftigere von uns beiden war, die immer so ganz genau gewusst hat, was sie wollte, nahm Drogen! Ich hab sie geschüttelt und sie angeschrieen, was das soll und warum sie sich mit dem Zeug voll pumpt und nicht zu mir kommt, wenn sie Probleme hat! Und weißt du was sie gesagt hat, Hinata? Dass ich doch selbst genug Probleme hätte mit meinem Laden und meinen Eltern und all dem.“ Sie schüttelt mich, als wäre ich diejenige, die Drogen nimmt und ich muss sie festhalten, damit sie aufhört. Ich kannte bisher nur den Namen auf dem Stein. Trauer, um eine tote Freundin und dass es um Drogen ging, mehr hab ich Anfang des Jahres nicht aus ihr herausbekommen und jetzt mit der weinenden Ino im Arm, fühle ich mich so hilflos, dass ich mir ihre Verschwiegenheit zurückwünsche. 

Sie schluchzt heftig und es dauert lange, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hat.  
„Sie meinte, Sasuke betrüge sie und dass sie das Zeug aus seiner Schublade geklaut hätte und dass es das erste und einzige mal wäre. Dass sie es nie wieder tun würde und ich Idiotin hab ihr das geglaubt! Dabei hatte ich doch bemerkt, dass es schon früher angefangen hat! Ich bin so dumm, so entsetzlich dumm!“ Ich streiche ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, aber sie reißt sich los, fängt an im Kreis zu gehen und ihre Hände zu kneten, während sie weiterspricht und ich wünschte, wir wären nicht auf diesem nassen, kalten Friedhof, sondern bei mir Zuhause, wo ich ihr heißen Kakao servieren kann.

„So richtig beschissen wurde es dann, als sie erfahren hat, dass sie schwanger ist. Aber nicht von Sasuke, sondern von irgendeinem Kumpel von ihm. In ihrem Wahn, er hätte was mit einer anderen, hat sie selbst eine Affäre angefangen und ist natürlich prompt schwanger geworden! Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, an dem ich mit ihr in die Klinik gefahren bin, um es zu beenden, bevor er es merkt. Sie war ganz blass und hat geweint und immer wieder gesagt, dass sie jetzt eine Mörderin ist und dass ich es niemandem sagen darf. Die Abtreibung hat sie aber von seinem Geld bezahlt, also war es klar, dass er es erfährt und er hat sie verprügelt, bis sie ganz grün und blau war. Ich weiß das, weil sie direkt danach zu mir gekommen ist, aber zur Polizei sind wir nicht gegangen, weil sie das nicht wollte. Sie war ja immer noch in ihn verliebt, hat sie gemeint und weil ihr ganzes schönes Märchen ein Alptraum geworden war, hat sie eben noch mehr Drogen genommen und mit dem Rauchen und Trinken angefangen, um es auszuhalten. Egal, wann ich sie gesehen habe, immer war sie zugedröhnt oder betrunken und weil ich ihr immer sofort alles abgenommen habe, was sie von dem Zeug dabei hatte, ist sie irgendwann gar nicht mehr gekommen und hat so getan, als wäre sie nicht zuhause, wenn ich zu ihr wollte. Das war so beschissen, ich wusste überhaupt nicht mehr was ich tun sollte!“ Inos ganze Schminke ist verlaufen vom Regen und vom vielen Weinen, aber die Worte brechen so schnell aus ihr heraus, dass ich mich nicht traue, sie zu unterbrechen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die erste bin, der sie das erzählt, aber jetzt gerade bin ich zumindest die einzige auf diesem verdammten Friedhof und egal, wie stark sie sich auch gibt, das alles würde sie zermürben, wenn sie es sich nicht endlich von der Seele reden würde. 

„Ich bin zu Sasuke gegangen, um ihm zu sagen, was sich seine Verlobte antut, aber er hat mich nur angeschrieen, dass er bestimmt keine Drogen im Haus hätte und er Sakura den Seitensprung längst verziehen hätte und gemeint, dass sie im Sommer heiraten würden. Er liebe sie und würde das bestimmt merken, wenn es ihr derart dreckig ginge, aber er war ja ständig auf irgendeinem anderen Teil der Welt und die Zeiten, in denen er Sakura mitgenommen hatte, waren auch längst vorbei. Darauf hat er dann gar nicht erst geantwortet, sondern einfach einen seiner Leibwächter gerufen und mich rausgeschmissen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich ihn dafür gehasst habe!“ Sie schweigt, starrt auf ihre Hände und bleibt stehen. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf, bevor sie sich entschließt weiterzusprechen.

„Es dauerte gut zwei Monate, bis ich das nächste Mal etwas, von Sakura hörte. Sie kam mit Sasuke in meinen Laden und hat sich einen Strauß kaufen lassen und mich zum Tee eingeladen und gefragt, ob ich den Tischschmuck für ihre Hochzeit machen würde. Sie war ganz klar und nüchtern. Ich war darüber so glücklich, dass ich sofort ja gesagt habe und ihr um den Hals gefallen bin. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie nun zusammengezogen wären, was alles viel einfacher und unkomplizierter mache. Weißt du, ich dachte, es wäre vorbei, es ginge endlich aufwärts! Aber die Hochzeit wurde wieder verschoben auf das darauffolgende Jahr. Er hatte eine wichtige Geschäftsreise im Sommer, da könne er sie nicht mitnehmen, aber so schlimm wäre das ja alles nicht! Aber für Sakura war das natürlich schlimm und kaum war er weg, fing sie wieder an zu trinken, aber immerhin lies sie die Finger von den Drogen, also habe ich nichts dazu gesagt. An ihre Geburtstag kam er immer noch nicht, es kam auch kein Anruf und kein Brief. Da konnte ich sie dann endlich überreden, mit ihm Schluss zu machen und aus seinem Appartement auszuziehen. Sie war nicht glücklich und rauchte wieder, aber ich dachte das sei immer noch besser, wie dieses ständige auf und ab mit Sasuke. Er kam mit dem Schnee und kaum war er wieder im Land, war auch Sakura wieder mit ihm zusammen. Der ganze Mist ging wieder von vorne los. Sasuke hatte selbst angefangen zu rauchen, da wollte sie dann auch nicht damit aufhören, aber die Hochzeit wurde noch mal verschoben, weil sie erfahren hat, dass er an ihrem Geburtstag mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hatte. Ihre Depression verschlimmerte sich noch, als diese plötzlich mit ihrem unehelichen Kind vor der Türe stand und Sasuke sie nicht wegschickte. Als sie ihn dann beim Sex mit einer seiner Angestellten erwischte, war es endgültig vorbei. Sie trennte sich von ihm und fing noch am selben Abend wieder mit den Drogen an. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie alles eingeworfen hat, aber ihr Körper verkraftete den Drogencocktail nicht. Ich war hier bei meinen Eltern und hab das alles erst einen Tag später erfahren. Aus der Zeitung.“ 

Sie schweigt, wischt sich mit der Hand über die Augen und setzt sich auf den nassen Boden. Sie wirkt verloren, ihr Blick ist aber klar. 

„Lass uns gehen. Es ist kalt.“  
„Es ist schon die ganze Zeit über kalt.“ Aber Ino erhebt sich trotzdem.  
„Lass mich erst noch zu meinen Eltern gehen, ja?“ Ich halte das für keine sonderlich gute Idee, jetzt nach ihrem Ausbruch von gerade eben, aber sie wartet gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort meinerseits. 

Das Grab der Yamanakas ist genauso grau, wie all die anderen, weil Ino eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit hat sich darum zu kümmern.  
„Letzte Woche haben sie die Leiche von dem Kerl gefunden.“ Ihre Eltern wurden, als sie gerade fünfzehn war von einem Einbrecher ermordet. Es war mitten in ihrem Laden und muss ein ziemlich hässlicher Anblick gewesen sein. Zumindest konnte Ino sehr lange keine roten Blumen sehen und hatte sie bis vor drei Jahren weitgehendst aus ihrem Sortiment verbannt.  
„Wir sollten wirklich gehen! Ich bring dich nach Hause und koch dir Tee.“ Es ist genug für heute! Ich halte nicht noch eine Geschichte wie die von Sakura aus! Sie nickt und lässt sich weg vom Grab ziehen.

„Hinata?“  
„Ja?“  
„Nimm niemals Drogen. Bevor du Drogen nimmst, komm zu mir und lass dich zusammenstauchen!“ Ich lache, auch wenn mir nicht danach ist.  
„Ich hab nicht vor so was dummes jemals zu tun!“ meine ich mit einem Grinsen, von dem sie hoffentlich nicht merkt, wie falsch es ist.  
Sie sagt nicht, dass Sakura das auch nicht vorhatte, aber sie lacht seltsam befreit und zieht mich über die Straße in ein Cafe.  
„Lass uns den beschissenen Tag wenigstens gut ausklingen lassen! Ich lad dich ein.“ 

Ich nicke, lächle mein schönstes Lächeln und setze mich ihr gegenüber. Sie plappert wieder genauso munter wie sonst, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ihr Lachen falsch sein muss, so seltsam wie es in ihrem verheulten Gesicht wirkt, und alles was ich denken kann ist, dass das Leben beschissen ist.  
Ihr Leben.  
Sakuras Leben.  
Und meins.

*** 

 

„Schon wieder?“ Er zuckt nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern, weiß nicht, dass er mich an den Rand des finanziellen Ruins bringt, oder weiß es vielleicht doch, aber es ist ihm egal.  
„Entweder Sie zahlen, oder Sie ziehen aus. Also?“ Er will sofort eine Entscheidung, hat wahrscheinlich schon zehn Anfragen auf meine Wohnung, oder noch mehr und am liebsten würde ich ihm einfach ins Gesicht spucken und für immer verschwinden, aber die Gewissheit, dass es utopisch wäre, innerhalb eines Tages eine neue Wohnung zu finden, hindert mich daran. Nur mit Grauen erinnere ich mich an die Zeit auf der Straße zurück. Nie wieder. Es ist nicht lustig auf Zeitungen und Stein einzuschlafen und neben dem eigenen Erbrochenem wieder aufzuwachen und viele Männer, die dich sehen, sind einfach nur widerlich! Und so verzweifelt, bei Ino um Asyl zu betteln bin ich dann doch noch nicht. Oder vielleicht schon, aber es würde auch nichts helfen, sie und mich zu ruinieren. 

„Was ist jetzt? Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!“  
„Ja, ja! Moment!“ Ich lasse ihn ziemlich dämlich vor der Tür stehen und gehe in die Küche, die gleichzeitig auch mein Ess- und Wohnzimmer ist. Wenn man es positiv ausdrücken möchte, könnte man sagen, meine Wohnung ist kompakt und übersichtlich, realistisch betrachtet, ist sie aber einfach nur mickrig. Da ich keine Möbel hatte als ich von Zuhause abgehauen bin, musste ich lange improvisieren, was die Inneneinrichtung angeht. Das Fensterbrett hat mir den Tisch ersetzt, bis ich einen ziemlich zerkratzten auf dem Müll gefunden hatte. Der Herd war schon eingebaut als ich eingezogen bin, auch wenn nur noch eine Platte funktioniert, aber ich werde wohl auch nie ein fünf - Gänge - Menü zubereiten, also ist das kein wirkliches Problem. Die Couch war auch schon da, ebenso der kleine Fernseher, der soweit ich mich erinnern kann, noch nie richtig funktioniert hat. Ich lasse ihn trotzdem stehen, damit das Zimmer nicht ganz so ärmlich wirkt. 

Neben dem Waschbecken steht eine rostige Spieluhr, der einzige Gegenstand aus meinem früheren Leben und meine letzte Erinnerung an meine Mutter. Die Frau, die mich in den Arm genommen hat, wenn ich weinte, weil die anderen Kinder ihre Späße mit mir getrieben hatten. Ich erinnere mich genau, die Spieluhr zwischen ihren Händen, die leise Melodie, die sie so sehr geliebt hat, wie ich. Ich nehme sie in die Hand, streiche über die Verzierungen und öffne sie. Sie spielt schon lange nicht mehr jenes alte Lied, sie spielt gar nichts mehr.  
Das Innenleben ist Geld. Nur Geld und gleich ist sie wieder leer.  
Acht Wochen sparen für frische Blumen auf ihrem Grab, alles umsonst, aber immerhin kann ich in der Wohnung bleiben und Mutter ist es bestimmt egal, sie hat Pflanzen nie gemocht, zwei Schachteln Schlaftabletten werden daran wohl nichts geändert haben und eigentlich ist das Kästchen in meiner Hand auch keine Spieluhr mehr, sondern nichts als rostiges Blech mit ein paar bunten Mustern.  
Scheiße! Wieso fange ich denn jetzt an zu heulen?

Krachend fliegt das Blech gegen die hässliche mit Blümchentapete bedeckte Wand – war mein Vormieter eigentlich blind? – und laut fluchend wische ich mir über die Augen. Alles ist so scheiße! Mein ganzes verdammtes Leben!  
Barsch drücke ich meinem Vermieter das Geld zwischen die dicken Finger und schlage ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Schwer atmend lehne ich mich mit dem Rücken dagegen und versuche die Bilder, die auf mich einstürzen zu verdrängen.  
Das Lachen meiner Mutter vermischt sich mit dem kehligen Stöhnen eines untersetzten Mannes mit Glatze, Inos Gesicht, weiß vom Mehlstaub und feucht, die leeren weißen Augen von Neji, die so viel wachsamer scheinen, als sie sein können, die Flasche Wodka in den Händen meines Vaters, sein entrücktes Gesicht dazu und der Stein, auf den wir starren, ist schwarz und zerbricht. Mein Alptraum bringt mich um den Verstand, der Wahnsinn klopft an die Tür und ich lasse ihn bereitwillig herein.

Hinata warum weinst du?  
Du bist doch immer allein. Ich bin doch immer so verdammt alleine! 

***


End file.
